


A cute borusara fanfic

by Im_gay_cant_write_sorry



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Crushes, Cute Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_gay_cant_write_sorry/pseuds/Im_gay_cant_write_sorry
Summary: Two teens like each other. Both dont know each other like them. Will they kiss will they confess! I dont know you have to find out!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	A cute borusara fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> In this one lets just say there 16. I just dont dont want to write about 2 12 year olds making out. If you want to pretend there 12 idc you do you. But for this im just saying there 16 because wth not

3rd pov:

Boruto kinda maybe had a crush on sarada. A little one... Ok a huge one. He didnt know when it started it was just one day he realised he had boxed up feelings for her that he really noticed but when he fell for her HE. FELL. HARD. 

He didnt know what to do. And he was pretty sure she wasn't interested because she never showed it. The actual idea of telling her was a nightmare it terrified him!

They were already best friends and had been best friends since they were born. He didnt want to make things wierd if she didnt like him back. So he decided that for now and maybe forever he would just hide it for now better not tell anyone they get your heart broken...

Boruto pov:

It was the weekend. Team 7 had the day off actually they had the week off Konohamaru had gotten injured during a mission and we all had to sit out for awhile sadly. 

"Ugh what do I even do! Everyone else is on a mission today but not me." Boruto ranted

Mom smiled from across the table

"You could hangout with mitsuki?"

"I wish hes with his mom um dad um parent I mean"

Mom thought for a moment

"What about you hangout with sarada?"

My face turned red as a tomato 

"W-what! No way! Plus isn't Sasuke home? Wouldn't she wanna be with him?"

"You could ask if they wanted to train they would probably be up to it." 

"HECK YEAH! That sounds like a great idea mom thanks!"

I ran out of the kitchen and put on my shoes with a big smile on my face.

Sarada pov:

Dads home and is being all "lovey dovey" it not like he was being all mushy just is letting mom hug and kiss him without arguing I knew something was up but I didn't care to ask. 

I was too busy with something else. The fact I have a CRUSH on boruto! I have no idea how it happened I know we were just friends but out the blue I just see him in a new light.

Dont let me get you wrong hes still a stupid idiot but, just now he's just getting better and better and a bit more mature its just Really hot.

I was knocked out of my self narration by a knock on the door. I opened the door to see boruto!

"H-hey! Boruto what are you doing here?"

"Um hi um Sarada! I was wondering if you and your dad wanna train or something."

I frown he wasnt here to see me.. He just wants to train.

"Oh uh sure I guess come on I'll go ask dad."

I go to my dad Boruto following in hot pursuit. I get and my dad just to see him locking lips with my mom in the kitchen!

"Ew mom dad get a room!"

They both look at me flustered

Mom rushes and trips on her words

"Ok honey oh um it our anniversary how about you... And.. and boruto! Go out and I something well me and Sasuke hangout here ok?"

I slightly blush at borutos name.

"That's why dad was being so Kissy today well come on boruto lets leave these lovebirds to there romance"

I take boruto hand and race out of there I dont stop running till were out of the house and out boy the woods.

I pant and fall against a tree. Once I regain my breath I look to boruto who's face is red and hes looking at his hands shaking.

Boruto pov:

Holy crap holy crap holy crap HoLy CRAP! One second im in Saradas house next second Saradas holding my hand running to the woods away from her house. But the hand holding didnt mean anything she was just leading me away. She probably didnt think any of it to. I'm probably overthinking this whole hand holding thing. But oh my god she held my hand.

"Boruto are you ok?"

I flich at the surgeon noise cutting through my thoughts

"Oh uh yeah sorry just thinking ya know"

Sarada giggles her super cute giggle and I blush

"Well what do you wanna do? I mean you wanted to train with my dad and stuff so what now?"

I'm dumbfounded now perplexed I really did only go over to train I didn't anticipate Saradas parents making out right in front of me and then me and Sarawak running away what do i do now? I have no plan and now I'm hanging out with my crush alone oh my god I'm gonna die.

I see Sarada staring

"Oh sorry um I dont know do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure why not? We could go for a walk"

We talk and walk around the woods for awhile it was nice just being yourself without anyone else. We haven't exactly sone anything just together unless it was a mission so it was nice just doing something without the threat of death.

We walked around for hours and hours just talking,walking and playing. Before i know it its dark. We stop our walk by the river and still down under the stars.

"The stars are pretty tonight dont you think?" Sarada says

"Yeah"

Just me and her. Her and me. I feel like I have this new found confedence being next to her.

"Hey Sarada can i... Tell you something?"

She looks at me with a smile

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I um.. I um.. Ireallylikeyoubutididntwannasayanythingbecauseididntwantyoutohateme"

The words spew out of me like water

"Its-its ok if you dont like me back i just couldnt not tell you.."

Theres silence only the rushing water makes some noise. The silence scares me what will she say? Does she hate me now? Will she walk away from me and never speak to me again? Oh my god what IF she never speaks to me again what if- 

My thoughts are cut of by Sarada kissing me. Its sudden but its really nice, her lips are soft and shes a really good kisser.

We pull apart

"I like you too dumbass..."

"Wait seriously?"

"Why else would i kiss you?"

"True... Does this mean were dating now?"

"I dont know. Do you wanna date?"

"Kinda"

"Then yes your now my boyfriend"

"Cool"

"Yeah that cools"

We both smile 

"Hey Sarada can i kiss you again?"

"Yes i would like that very much"

For a long while its just me and Sarada sitting by the river holding hands and kissing.

After about and hour of us just kissing we decide to get up and go home.

Were holding hands while blushing

"Hey um boruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you want to sleepover?"

"like i wouldnt wanna sleep over at my girlfriends house like and hour after i told her i like her"

"Oh shut up"

I laugh and she giggles

We make it to Saradas house and eat some food before heading to Saradas room. 

Once we were in Saradas room we get onto Saradas bed and started to cuddle and makeout. 

We makeout and cuddle for a longtime before we both stop kissing and i spoon Sarada. 

We fell asleep not long after

~time skip to the mornningggg~

Saradas pov:

I wake up to some hands around my waist i look to see Boruto and i smile. I turn and kiss him on the lips before cuddling into his chest. He stirs awake and kisses me ontop of my head.

"Hey pretty lady"

"Hey handsome"

"Some wonderful pet names we have here for only and our second day of dating"

"You started it dumbass"

"Theres the Sarada i know"

I giggle before kissing him on the lips he smiles well i kiss him.

"So we have the day off and aslo like the rest of the week off... Can we just like cuddle for the whole week?" Boruto says after we finish out kiss

"I mean i guess if you want i have no plans ethier way."

"Yayy" 

Boruto squeezes me tight and whispers "i love you" into my ear

"Love you too Boruto"

We both cuddle and fall back into a peaceful rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Also thanks to Laws2Draw for giving me the idea!!


End file.
